coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Delia Leon
Appearance Delia is an extremely beautiful woman with golden hair and blue eyes. Normally wears a white blouse with blue borders and a black tie and blue hair band. She also wears a black skirt and white leggings. Personality As the daughter of a noble family in the Yulan Continent, Delia has a calculating personality. History Delia and Linley met during their entrance test for the Ernst Institute. She was immediately mesmerized by Linley's talent. During their days at the Ernst Institute, her admiration for his hard work continued to grow the more she learned about him and she started to have romantic feelings for Linley. After she consoled Linley for the death his father, she brought him the sad news she was called to return to her family which lives in the Yulan Empire. They hugged and she even snatched a kiss from a suprised Linley before departing. They were reunited after ten years when she visited the O'Brien Empire under the pretense of a diplomatic visitBook 9, Chapter 27. Soon after, Linley decided to go to the Anarchic Lands to establish himself and fight against the Radiant Church. Delia did not accompany him originally as she had to return home, but she promised that when Linley established himself and founded the Baruch Duchy, that she would return to him. Almost one year later, the Baruch Duchy was founded and Delia returnedBook 10, Chapter 18. Then a few months later, on the day that the Baruch Kingdom was founded, they get marriedBook 10, Chapter 23. On their wedding night, she receives a mysterious gift from a Saint level friend of Bebe with which she fuses. After that, she and Linley consummate their marriageBook 10, Chapter 24. Two years later the twins Taylor and Sasha are born. Later it is revealed that the gift was a Divine Demigod Spark given by Beirut out of good intentionsBook 17, Chapter 51. After Linley returnes from the Necropolis of the Gods, Delia reveals to him that the mysterious gift she received on their wedding night was in fact a Demigod Divine Spark, which caused Delia to reach Godhood after fusing with it for 8 whole yearsBook 12, Chapter 2. Later, after the events of the descent of many Deities from the Gebados Planar Prison, Linley gifted her a Wind-style God Divine Spark, which she fused with to become a full GodBook 13, Chapter 45. In the year 10092 of the Yulan calendar, during late autumn, Linley, Delia and Bebe headed for the Higher Planes, specifically the Infernal Realm, leaving the Yulan Plane behindBook 13, Chapter 45. In preparation of the Fiend Trials, Delia was given the Highgod Artifact Spear of Cortez to use as her weaponBook 14, Chapter 22. After completing the Fiend Trials, Linley gave Delia a Wind-style Highgod Spark, which she fused with to become a HighgodBook 14, Chapter 30. While staying in Meer City, she gave birth to Linley and her son, Wade BaruchBook 17, Chapter 43. After she was on the verge of death due to an advanced soul attack that slowly devours one's soul, Lord Beirut came to her aid at the very last moment, curing herBook 17, Chapter 51. After having been in the Infernal Realm for over 2000 years, Linley and his group finally returned to the Yulan PlaneBook 18, Chapter 5. They have three children through the series. Taylor, Sasha and Wade. Trivia It is extremely hard for her to progress as a Highgod since she attained that rank by fusing with a Divine Spark instead of by training. (DemiGod Spark, God Spark, Highgod Spark) References Category:Characters Category:Female